Help (Really) Wanted
This episode is the 1st episode of the fanon series Sponge by . In this episode Sponge Bob and his friends get sucked in the fairytale world by a mysterious storm. Overview The Bikini Bottomites believe an ancient curse has been put upon them so Sponge Bob and the gang are pushed up there. But they end up getting sucked into another world! Plot Sponge Bob's Room (Sponge Bob's alarm clock goes off. Sponge Bob's alarm clock goes off. It is still dark outside from the sky being completely cloudy. Sponge Bob wakes up in his under wear and socks as usual. So does Gary. Gary notices the sky) Sponge Bob:" Good morning Gary!" Gary:" Meow" Sponge Bob:" *Laughs* SIlly Gary it isn't nightime its--(Sponge Bob notices the sky) hm. That's funny seems like its a little cloudy today" (Sponge Bob shrugs) Conch Street (Sponge Bob runs out his house fully dressed. He's saying "I'm ready" like usual. Sponge Bob stops by Patrick's house. Patrick's rock opens and Patrick comes out) Patrick:" Hey Sponge Bob!" Sponge Bob:" Hey Patrick!" (The 2 begin laughing randomly. Squid Ward comes out of his house moaning. He looks at Sponge Bob and Patrick, who are still laughing, annoyed. Squid Ward notices the sky) Squid Ward:" What the..." (Squid Ward moans. He begins walking to work. Sponge Bob and Patrick's laughing dies down) Sponge Bob:" Well I have to get to work. See yah later Patrick!" Patrick:" Bye Sponge Bob!" (Sponge Bob continues saying "I'm Ready!" and running to work) Krusty Krab (Everything is normal. Sponge Bob is in the kitchen making Krabby Patties. Squid Ward is at his work station reading a magazine. Mr. Krabs comes out of his office with a dollar. He goes to Squid Ward) Mr. Krabs:" Squid Ward look at this! It's a fake dollar I painted" (Squid Ward just moans. Mr. Krabs laughs. All of a sudden Johnny Eran comes on the tvs for news) Johnny Eran:" Attention Bikini Bottomites it has recently been predicted that a strange rain will come soon. I suggest you stay indoors" (When it goes back to regular news it immediately begins raining outside. Squid Ward sighs and continues reading his magazine. Mr. Krabs eyes begin bugging out" Mr. Krabs:" Oh no we might not get any more customers!" (Squid Ward looks up from his magazine) Squid Ward:" Mr. Krabs (points to customers that fill the room) we already got a busy enough day!" (Patrick enters the Krusty Krab. He goes up to Squid Ward) Patrick:" I'll have a double Krabby Patty with cheese" Squid Ward:" Patrick! Didn't you see the news? You're supposed to stay inside?!" Patrick:" And a Kelp Cola" Squid Ward:" *Sighs* Sponge Bob--" (Sponge Bob comes out the kitchen with the order) Sponge Bob:" Already got it Squid Ward!" (Sandy barges in the door urgently. She scares Sponge Bob, Patrick, Squid Ward, and Mr. Krabs causing them to scream) Sandy:" No one leave this restraint!" Fish:" Why should we listen to you?" (Sandy glares at the fish) Sandy:" I did a little science and I have detected the storm is going to be stronger than we think! It could blow the Krusty Krab right off the ground!" (When the customers hear that they run around screaming) Mr. Krabs:" Now! Now! Calm down! Nothing bad is goanna happen!" (Lightning strikes through the roof causing their to be a hole in the roof. Fish begin panicking more) Sandy:" I've detected that most of this is from the surface! I--" (The front doors trip off from strong wind. Sand begins filling the air of the Krusty Krab. Fish scream and run around. Tables and chairs flip over) Mr. Krabs:" Now! Now! Everything will be fine--" (The cash register flies off Squid Ward's work stations and crashes through the glass of the restraint) Mr. Krabs:" KASHY! NO!" (Squid Ward's work station begins moving from the strong wind to the side. Squid Ward is still in it.) Squid Ward:" AH!" (Squid Ward jumps out of the work station. The work station crashes through a wall. Sand begins filling the floors of the Krusty Krab. Sponge Bob looks around?) Sponge Bob:" Uh Mr. Krabs?" (Mr. Krabs notices the sand. He screams) Mr. Krabs:" WE'RE SINKING!" Outside the Krusty Krab (Fish run around screaming. Boats are flying through the air being picked up from wind. Some fish get picked up from the wind. It's windy, dusty, and rainy. Sponge Bob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squid Ward, and Sandy run out the Krusty Krab screaming. The Krusty Krab is sinking! Sponge Bob looks back at the Krusty Krab in horror) Sponge Bob:" NO!" (Sponge Bob's spatula flies out the restraint. It hits Sponge Bob in the face. Sponge Bob pries it off his face then kisses it. Sponge Bob sticks it in one of his pockets. The others are trying to stand their ground. Mist begins filling the ground. It's a hot mess! Sponge Bob's work hat flies off his head. Sponge Bob reaches for it, but its to late) Mr. Krabs:" Look!" (Mr. Krabs points up to the surface. The surface water looks gray and there looks like something strange up there. The Krusty Krab is almost completely under ground. Fish all stare up at the surface. They begin walking somewhere) Sand Mountain (All the fish are at the bottom of the sand mountain. They are all looking up at the surface) Debbie Richid:" What's up there?!" Fred:" Someone has to go up and see?" Random Fish:" Its an ancient curse!" (Fish begin talking about the curse and commotion begins) Mr. Krabs:" It better be a curse if it destroyed me' restraint!" (Sponge Bob looks down sad) Squid Ward:" Well how are we supposed to know? Unless someone who's been above water goes!" (All the fish look at Sponge Bob, Sandy, Squid Ward, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick) Random Fish:" You've been above water before" (The fish begin running towards them. They're yelling and causing commotion) Mr. Krabs:" THAT'S ENOUGH! I'll go if it means keep yee all quiet!" Sponge Bob:" Mr. Krabs!" (Mr. Krabs goes up to the surface and disappears from sigh. Sponge Bob runs after him) Patrick:" SPONGE BOB!" (Patrick runs after Sponge Bob. Sandy begins running after all of them. Squid Ward just stands there with a dead pan expression. Sandy moans and grabs him and runs with him) Squid Ward:" Hey! Wait a minute! Put me down!" Bikini Atoll (Sponge Bob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squid Ward, and Patrick stand on the island. It's windy, dusty, rainy, and misty. They are in their CGI forms) Squid Ward:" I don't see any curse here!" (Sponge Bob notices something in the sky) Sponge Bob:" Uh Squid Ward..." (They all look up. There is this swirling mist forming in the sky. A lightning bolt like light strikes them all, but doesn't hurt them. They all look around freaked out. They all begin screaming. It stops) Sponge Bob:" Hey I feel all tingly" ( All of a sudden a portal appears. It sucks all of them in screaming) Middle of Unknown Ocean (Sponge Bob, Sandy, Squid Ward, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick fall from the sky and onto this big rock. Bikini Atoll is no where in sight. They are still in their CGI forms like they usually are above the surface. Sponge Bob looks around) Sponge Bob:" We still must have Bubble's spell on us" (The others get up) Squid Ward:" Where are we?" Sponge Bob:" I dunno. Hey where's the island?" (Sandy sees a mermaid swim in the sea. It's larger and more human like) Sandy:" Whoa" (They all look down in the water) Sponge Bob:" Where's Bikini Bottom?" (Mr. Krabs sees land) Mr. Krabs:" Land ho!" (They all look out into the distance at the land) Squid Ward:" No way are we going there! Now come on let's get back in the water!) (They all step off the rock and into the water. All of a sudden a dolphin comes out of the water and they are all on its back. They scream. Soon they're riding the dolphin that keeps flipping through over the water. Sponge Bob laughs. The dolphin makes a dolphin noise) Sandy:" Yee Haw!" (The dolphin begins heading towards the shore) Squid Ward:" Great just great" Patrick:" (Patrick's stomach rumbles) I hope they have something to eat" Unknown Shore (The dolphin drops them off at the shore. It swims off with a dolphin call. Sponge Bob waves goodbye.) Sponge Bob:" See yah later dolphie!" Squid Ward:" Well I didn't see any city down there!" Sponge Bob:" Maybe everyones--" (They are all caught in a bag. The man runs off with them. They all scream) Market Place (The gang is dropped from the bag in this big tank. The gang looks around and there are other fish in there. Humans are gathered around wearing medieval and funny looking clothing. The gang looks out confused at the medieval things. A man dressed like a wizard is there. The tank is actually a dunking tank) Wizard Guy:" To make this more interesting I put sea creatures in the tank. Who knows maybe they're magical let us find out" (Wizard Guy snaps his fingers. A blue smoke goes around the dome) Sponge Bob:" Hey now I can hear them" Sandy:" It must not be sound proof anymore" (The crowd awes) Wizard Guy:" Lets see which one of you will be dunked in my magic dunk tank in the magic water!" Squid Ward:" Magic? Please" Sponge Bob:" Patrick it looks kind of like when we went to medieval times" Patrick:" I wonder if they'll have some food" (Wizard guy gets out a wand. He zaps a random human in the crowd. The human ends up on the dunk board. People begin trying to throw ball sin the target" Squid Ward:" Oh no" Sandy:" We got to get out of here!" (Sandy makes a karate stance. Sponge Bob and Patrick begin banging on the glass) Sponge Bob and Patrick:" HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP!" (A ball hits the target. The human guy goes into the water. The gang braces themselves. When the human guy goes into the water he disappears. He appears in the crowd with a puff of blue smoke soaking wet. The crowd claps. Sandy begins making a karate stance again. She kicks the glass and it brakes. Glass and water goes all over the ground of the area. The crowd gasp. Wizard guy snaps his fingers and the dunk tank is fixed, but the gang isn't in it) Sponge Bob:" C'mon guys!" (The gang begins running through the crowd. They hear big laughter coming from behind them. They turn around and village children are chasing them laughing. The gang screams) Little Village Girl:" Look a squirrel!" (Sandy begins running more like a squirrel on her hands and feet. The gang loses the children, but are in the middle of a human medieval like market place. The gang looks around. Sandy takes off her helmet and puts it away) Sponge Bob:" Did we go back in time?" Squid Ward:" Why did they expect us to talk?" (Sandy points to a sign. It says "Library on Magic, Wizards, and Unicorns") Sandy:" Maybe they're used to magic" Sponge Bob:" Come on let's go back to the shore I'm sure they'll be soon fish there!" (They begin walking. They are being careful not to be stepped on) Forest (The gang is walking through the woods. They look around. They hear a wolf howl) Squid Ward:" Do we even know where we're going?" Sponge Bob:" Uh..." (A owl swoops down and lands in front of them. Sandy begins backing away. The others stare in shock) Squid Ward:" What is that thing?" (The owl flies up to the sky then begins charging towards them. They scream and run off. The owl is chasing them) Mr. Krab:" What is it Sandy?!" Sandy:" An owl! Though they're supposed to be nocturnal Patrick:" What?" Sandy:" That means they come out a night! This isn't natural!" Owl:" You're not natural!" Sandy:" Hurry through those bushes!" (They run into the bush. It's a pricker bush. The gang is huddled together in it trying not to touch them) Squid Ward:" Great just great" (The bush all of a sudden jumps off them. They all stare at the bush. They then scream and run off) Mr. Krabs:" Why don't you tell us about these things that happen on land Sandy?" Sandy:" None of this stuff happens in Texas!" (The owl sits on a branch) Owl:" I don't know where Texas is, but you're not there! This kingdom is called Grimwhite. Some people call this realm the land of fairy tales" Sponge Bob:" Fairy tale land?" Owl:" Yup!" (The owl flies up to the sky and disappears) Patrick:" Well looks like we're not getting food today" (Patrick sits down and crosses his arms upset) Sponge Bob:" it's not about food Patrick! We're in another world! Who knows how fairy tales are on dry land" Sandy:" I've read em' let's just say you'll need to keep your guard up" Squid Ward:" So I guess we just stay here into the forest? Sponge Bob:" I'm sure there's a beach somewhere" (They begin looking around for shelter. Squid Ward moans) THE END. Trivia * The gang makes several references to Sponge Out of Water * The wizard resembles a sterotypical wizard Category:Transcripts